Danger from Above and Below
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 2a | EpNum = 10 | OverallNum = 30 | Playdate = 2019-01-26 | CampaignDate = 6 Eleint, 1488 DR | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the tenth episode of the second campaign (part 1) of Plan B. Synopsis Previously in the ''Forgotten Realms'' * Plan B arrives at Castle Naerytar, the Cult of the Dragon’s base deep inside the Mere of Dead Men. They familiarize themselves with the fortress, learn more about the cult’s structure and operations, and make several acquaintances. The heroes are enlightened with additional information regarding the cult’s alliances, including with the Red Wizards of Thay. * During the investigations, they find an odd artifact called the '''farseer of Illusk' that grants its user the ability to see across great distances. The artifact is inside a dome at the top of the central tower of the castle, however, and they have not been able to reach it yet.'' * It is discovered that the cultists do in fact bring their stolen goods here to be inspected and sorted. They are then repacked into crates and transported to the caverns underneath the castle. Where they go from there is still unknown. Episode Recap After breakfast, half the party (Wilnan, Mekssa, and Benson) venture back into the cave system below the castle and continue exploring its tunnels. While they are below, the rest of the party sees what appears to be a prestigious bullywug with 10 bodyguards headed downstairs. The heroes try to slow the progress of the bullywugs, at least long enough to allow Patka time to warn those below. They learn that the important-looking bullywug is Pharblex Spattergoo, leader of the bullywugs and second-in-charge at the castle after Dralmorrer Borngray. Although Plan B angers Pharblex to the point of him reporting the incident to Borngray, the heroes avoid a full-blown fight through the use of quick-thinking, smooth-talking, magical effects, and even self-mutilation. Patka is able to deliver the message in time for those down below to escape through a circular route without being seen. Borngray confronts those who angered Pharblex and believes their story claiming they were the victims. Even so, he warns them to not cross paths with the bullywug leader again, and informs them that their supervisor will be notified. After a third scolding from Riannis, Plan B is sent to eliminate whatever is inhabiting the garbage dump in the northwest tower. After killing the aberration there, Benson and Skaus take advantage of their proximity to the central tower to ascend it and investigate the farseer of Illusk. While Benson peers through the lens, the two are ambushed by gargoyles who tear through the domed metal roof. Skaus manages to escape, but Benson, still not fully healed after the encounter with the aberration, dies. Krisella, Cansteline and Wilnan rush up the tower steps to retrieve his body. Notes * Upon waking in the morning, a mysterious woman appears in the heroes' quarters. She addresses Skaus, giving her name as Nessreia and introducing herself as a messenger from Vincent Trench. When Skaus explains that he has not yet been able to complete the task given to him by Vincent, Nessreia encourages him to move forward quickly, reminding him that he is on "borrowed time". Featured Characters Plan B * Cansteline * Krisella * Mekssa * Patrick / Patka * Skaus * Wilnan New * Pharblex Spattergoo Returning * Benson * Dralmorrer Borngray * Gremlin * Issa * Azbara Jos * Riannis * Megged Sibilan * Kilia Steelfist * Nicholast Zherma Mentioned * Hegron Grisk * Hubbub * Rezmir * Snapjaw * Tiamat